


At dawn

by astr0cat



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel (1982)
Genre: How did nobody think of this, I LIVE FOR THIS SHIP, I mean, Its so scandolous because Armand is the brother of the chick Percy married, M/M, No one else ships them but i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: Armand blinked, eyes wide as he stared into the darkness of the cell. With rapid, almost choppy movements he guided his hands to the lock of the door before him. Praying that he had grabbed the correct set of keys was all he could do as he went down the line of silver metal.





	At dawn

Armand blinked, eyes wide as he stared into the darkness of the cell. With rapid, almost choppy movements he guided his hands to the lock of the door before him. Praying that he had grabbed the correct set of keys was all he could do as he went down the line of silver metal.

Footsteps were nearing his direction, his actions only became faster and more uncoordinated. Finally a click was heard and the door to the stall opened, his body rushing forth as an entry was created.

A head turned towards him in the darkness, only a sliver of moonlight shining on the chestnut locks. 

Armand paused, orbs alight with glowing water, his body frozen to the spot it had so clumsily stumbled to.

“Armand?” the form in front of him called out, tone hushed. The man could feel a pair of hands grasping his forearms, pulling him forwards ever so slightly, “Armand, is that you?”

Chills ran up his spine as the voice continued to speak, so quiet. 

A diminutive sob escaped the shorter male and that's when he realized he was on the verge of giving himself away to wherever those footsteps had trampled off to.

“Yes.”

The man in front of him instantly let out a sigh of relief, pulling Armand into a snug embrace. 

He could feel the arms around him shake, tremble with the great relief that began to sink into the air around them.

“I thought you had been sent to the guillotine, I had to be certain.”

Armands voice was quivering, worry causing him to seize up as he raised his hands to clasp onto the man's vest. “I apologize for coming here, I know you don't want to be seen with me, I-”

A palm pushed onto his chest, Armand's eyes gazing down to glance at it. Before he could even tilt his head, lips pressed to his own.

“Percy, I-” Again he was silenced, fingers slowing edging up from his chest to his neck.

“Armand, what has become of you?” 

It was meant to hurt but the tone the brunet used was so soft, somehow endearing that Armand only smiled and leaned forward. 

“I don't know, I just needed to see you.”

Percy's palm grazed the slope of his cheek, cradling his face with a touch so delicate, “you look as if you've seen a ghost.”

“I thought you'd be dead by now, but i'm glad you aren't,” Armand voiced his concerns.

“Not until tomorrow…” Percy's voice was quiet, head falling down to place a tender kiss upon his spouse's forehead, “a few hours were spared for me.”

“Let us leave then, together,” Armand's hands grasped one of the brunet's sleeves, gently pulling on it in the direction of the now open door, “please, Percy.”

With what little light there was in the room, Armand could see the pimpernel’s lips moving to speak, words hovering just upon the tip of his tongue.

But it was the one thing Armand couldn't see that caused those words to trail off into silence.

A hand shoved the smaller male to the floor, palms manhandling him until the small clanking sound of keys was heard.

“No, wait-” a bruise began to form on his left eye, “please-” red trailed down his nose, dribbling down the edge of his chin.

Percy quickly bundled the man up, pulling him back by his arms while supporting him with a palm at the small of his back. “Citizen Chauvelin, is there a need for such violence? After all this man is innocent,” the brunet stated, voice attempting to be disguised in its normal foolish tone.

“Innocent?” Chauvelin paused, taking a step closer to the two of them, grasping Armand’s broken nose between his forefinger and thumb, “you'll both be executed tomorrow, innocent or not.”

Armand could feel a moan of pain rise up from his vocal cords, an abundance of blood leaking down the lower half of his face, eye swollen and purple.

There was a chuckle from Chauvelin before he released the man's broken cartilage, turning away from the pair. “At dawn,” he swung around and landed another hit upon Armand's face, “i'll be sure to tell your wives the scandal you two carried out.”

His shoes clicked as he strode out of the room, metal door squeaking to a loud shut as he left.

At this point the ravenet was panting, his body shivering as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He attempted to reach for his injuries, fingers only managing to brush the tip of his nose before Percy halted his actions, “you'll only make it worse.”

Uneven breaths left his lips, his hand traveling from his head to Percy's, fingers gently touching the skin. In response Percy helped the man into a sitting position, instantly grabbing Armand into a tight embrace once seated.

Minding his wounds, the brunet began to place small kisses to his lover's temple, “at dawn…”

Another kiss, another uneven breath.

“We will escape.”

Once more there was a peck, delivered to his cheek this time. A final one placed on his lips.

“I promise.”


End file.
